There are a variety of physical activities that require some form of protection of the mouth and teeth. These activities usually run a risk of damaging the mouth when it comes to collisions or accidents that would happen during said activities.
These forms of protection, i.e. mouthpieces or “mouth guards”, are normally very bulky means of providing maximum protection; users struggle to drink while the mouthpiece is inside the user's mouth.
The current standard mouthpieces/bite valves attached to tubes used for water bladders are not designed to continuously stay in the user's mouth. They slip out easily from the user's mouth, cause distractions, and users tend to cease using them while exercising, so they are forgotten, resulting in no hydration.
The invention discloses a mouthpiece that allows the user to attach a hose from a liquid reservoir, water pouch, bladder or a CamelBak® type of apparatus to the mouthpiece for easy water access.
The CamelBak and similar devices use a mouthpiece that includes a “bite valve” which opens while a user is biting on the end of the tube. This element of the CamelBak product helps keep the liquid from lowering back into the bladder between the user's sips. However this construction means that a user tends to release the CamelBak mouthpiece between sips, because the valve is not designed to remain in the user's mouth at all times.